Gone wrong
by Lylix
Summary: When a con goes wrong, Eliot is taken by the mark and the team has no choice but to stop where they are and race to save Eliot before its to late.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first Leverage fanfic and I got my idea just wanting to see what would happen if Eliot was taken during a Con gone wrong. This first chapter is just to show what the Con is all about. The next will get more into things.**

**Synopsis: When a con goes wrong, Eliot is taken and the team has no choice but to stop where they are and race to save Eliot before its to late.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that I use in my story. I only write fanfiction and that's it.)**

"Miss Katie Labelle," Hardison grinned widely from where he stood in front of the six TV screens that stood behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, pressing a button and at once a picture of a lady in her late twenties with wavy dark-brown hair appeared on the screen. She was grinning at the team as if she had gotten away with something, her bright blue eyes shining. Hardison had stopped as soon the name of their mark left his lips.

"Hardison," Nate said, his voice a little irritated.

"Oh right," Hardison said, bringing his attention back to his team who had all different looks on their faces. Eliot was smirking as if he found something funny, Parker had a confused look on her face as if she didn't quite understand what was wrong and Sophie looked not so surprised by Hardison's reaction. "As stunning as Katie Labelle might look she is just like any of our other marks we have dealt with," he said.

"So what is it she has done?" Eliot questioned.

"Hold your horses, I'm getting to that right now," Hardison said, shaking his head. He pressed another button and another picture appeared, this one was of a lady in her late thirties with red hair. "Our client, Mrs. Rachel Jacobs tells us that her husband," he paused, pressing another button so another picture appeared on the screen behind him but this time it was of a male with short black hair, holding his wife in his arms, smiling. He looked as if he would never do anything that was remotely wrong, "Kale Jacob who is a doctor at the local hospital was falsely accused and put in jail."

"Falsely accused of what?" Sophie questioned.

"Harassment, you know the usual. We probably wouldn't have bothered to look into this case if it hadn't been for Nate who believes that Kale is innocent," he said, pointing at Nate before resuming his presentation

"Okay, so we get that this Katie is bringing men in on false accusations," said Eliot, looking bored, "What's in it for us besides bringing a criminal down?"

"Doesn't seem like they have anything for us to steal," Parker agreed with the Hitter.

This was where Nate stood up and walked over to stand beside Hardison, "You're only partly correct. Its seems that Katie is suing the families of these men for thousands of dollars." Parker grinned widely at that. "So to put things simple our job will be to get close to Katie and find evidence, proof that she is falsely accusing these men, getting the money she has taken from these families back to them."

After seeing the several confused faces at the table, Hardison turned slightly to look up at the TV screen, bringing the picture of Katie back to the front. "I also found information on the trial that put Rachel's husband in jail. It seems that Katie's brother was the judge of the trial and put Kale in jail no questions asked," he said, bringing up another picture of Katie's brother and a couple of photos of trial papers. "And get this, this isn't the first time that Katie brought men in on accusations of harassment."

"So Katie picks her targets, accuses them, sues them then sends them to her brother to put them in jail so they have no say in what really happened," Parker said, ticking off her fingers as she spoke, trying to make sure she had everything right.

"So they're making money on the accusation then they make money on the trial," Sophie added.

Nate nodded his head, "And to make matters worse, these people Katie and her brother pray upon barely have enough money to pay off the sue charges and end up losing almost everything they own."

That was all the team needed to raise their hate towards these two people. All that was left was to exact revenge on them and return the money and the men that were stolen from these families while also making a little bit of cash on the side.

"So what's the plan?" Eliot questioned, leaning forward in his seat at the table, wanting to get started right away.

"First we're going to need evidence against Katie and the only way we can get that is if we can close enough to her," Sophie said. "So our best bet is to have either Eliot or Hardison pose as a male interested in starting a relationship with her," she suggested.

At this Eliot and Hardison cocked their eyebrows at her but Hardison's softened quickly. "I have no problem with that," he said, smirking.

Nate shook his head, "Hardison will be staying here. We'll need your hacking abilities to get information on Katie while we're under cover. Eliot will be the interested one," he said.

Hardison groaned his protest loudly. Eliot, however, shrugged his shoulders, having no problem with it as long as it got the job done and if he was lucky enough he might be able to smack a few heads in while he was at it. "So what's the second part?"

"Well, we'll also need evidence against the judge and that'll be mine, Parkers and Sophie's job," Nate explained.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed things so far. It took me a while to come up with a con and though its not much of one, I thought I did pretty good for my first try. :3 Tell me what you think. Leave a comment. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I will be doing my best to update at least once a week and maybe twice a week if I find the time. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story.**

* * *

><p>Eliot Spencer sat alone at the far corner of the bar. He had been there a couple of times in the past, when he had been working for another man but that was all behind him and he liked to keep it that way. Now, Nate had sent him here after Hardison had found something on Katie…<p>

"_Seems like Miss Katie always visits the same bar…" Hardison paused as his fingers danced across the keyboard in front of him. "Rays bar which is about-"_

"_A mile from here," Eliot finished, taking a drink from his can of beer he had gotten from the fridge a few minutes ago._

_That caught Nate's attention, "You know the place?" _

"_I've been there before," the hitter answered the questioned simply, leaving it at that._

"_Ah hello," Hardison said, waving his hand at the crew to try and recapture their attentions. "Can I get back to my explanation?" he questioned, giving them a false grin, pointing down at his laptop as he did so._

_Eliot didn't say a word, only made a motion with his hands in a 'go ahead', mocking fashion as he returned the grin._

"_Thank you," Hardison said, turning back to his laptop. "Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he said, eyeing Eliot before he lowered his head, just missing Eliot who had started to mock him by mimicking the others words silently. "Oh right. Katie always visits this same bar, at the same time of day but I'm not exactly sure why," he paused, running his hand admiringly over the laptop. "Yeah, picked this baby up only today. She's still new to everything," he said, smiling and so off topic._

_Parker eyebrows knitted together as she leaned over to Sophie, "I think something's wrong with him," she said._

"_Parker, he always gets like this when he gets a new electronic," Sophie said._

"_Hardison, what time does she normally arrive?" Nate said, not wanting to waste anymore time._

_Hardison's head quickly rose to look at Nate as if looking at him for the first time, "Oh right, five o'clock. She's there from five to closing time," he answered as he closed his laptop and stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go somewhere private," he said and quickly took his leave. _

Eliot looked down at his watch, it was now eight o'clock and Katie was nowhere to be seen. He had been sitting in the same seat for over three hours, waiting for Katie to arrive, which hadn't happened and he was beginning to get irritated when Nate's voice suddenly spoke from the earpiece in his ear.

"Eliot, has Katie arrived yet?" he questioned.

Eliot shook his head before remembering quickly that Nate couldn't see that gesture, "No," he answered, taking a drink from his beer.

"Hardison, are you sure you had the right times?" Nate questioned.

"Oh," Hardison could be heard from the earpiece. "Man my bad, did I say five?" he asked himself, "I meant ten," he finished.

There was a long silence that was interrupted by a growling sort of sound from Eliot. "Dammit Hardison," he said.

"Hey, hey, its not my fault you rudely interrupted me while I was admiring my new and improve baby," Hardison said, in a sing-song kind of voice.

"Nate," Eliot said, his voice a warning.

"Eliot, enjoy the time you have right now. Wait till she arrives and just watch her for today. Don't make any moves till tomorrow," Nate told him.

Eliot was not at all pleased with how things were going. He would have to wait another two hours, well a bit less than two hours now for Katie to show up just so he could sit there and watch her till tomorrow when he could actually make his move.

"Parker you're up," he could hear Nate say.

"Got it," Eliot could see Parker smiling in his head as she got herself ready to break into the judge's office. They needed some kind of information against the judge who was putting all these falsely accused men behind bars.

* * *

><p>Parker was standing out back of the courthouse. She had been standing there, waiting for night to fall as well as Nate's orders before she made her move. Oh, how she loved this job the most. Nothing else compared to this job of hers. She jumped in place, excitement taking over as she pulled out a straight, silver object that resembled the end hook of a coat hanger. She brought it close to her face as she grinned before she pulled herself up onto the ledge of the closest window, using the coat hanger to slide through a small opening in the window and unlocking it so she could easily slide the window open.<p>

She had scouted the inside of the courthouse along with Sophie a little earlier to make sure they had the right room in which they were going to break into to collect all the papers they needed, seeing as they couldn't do it during the day when the judge could come in at any moment and all the cops and security that kept watch over the halls.

Once she had the window open, she slid inside with grace, landing on her feet and moving straight for the Katie's brother's desk, pulling out a small flashlight as she began ruffling through papers on top, hoping something would catch her attention.

"Parker, what do you see?" Nate's voice rang through the earpiece.

Parker continued her search, pushing papers aside, "Just papers on different trials," she answered. She sat down in the spinning chair, pulling open the drawers and shuffling through more stacks of papers. "What exactly am I looking for?" she asked. That probably should have been her first question she asked before leaving Nate's place but she was just too excited to be breaking into a place for once in a long while even if she wasn't going to be stealing anything.

"Anything that strikes you as odd," Nate replied.

Parker looked around the room, "There aren't any pictures?" and she was right. The room was pretty bare besides the desk that stood in the middle of the room, a bookshelf that stood to the far corner of the room and a few dozen plants but that was all. It looked as if the judge hadn't been there for long.

"That's a little odd," Sophie's voice.

"What do you mean?" Nate.

"It's only a thought but does Katie and her brother have any parents still alive?" Sophie.

"No. Nothing that I can find." Hardison.

"If these two siblings are watching each others backs and are working together that must mean they're close but having no pictures in a place you've been working in for a while just strikes me as a bit odd." Sophie.

"I'll keep looking," Parker told them.

"It seems that these siblings might not be as close as we would have thought." Nate.

* * *

><p>A quarter after ten Katie finally stepped into the bar. Her wavy dark-brown hair was swept back into a high ponytail. She wore a black leather jack with a pair of blue jeans that fit her figure quite well and to match the outfit she wore black-heeled boots that cut off just below her knees. Eliot had a strange feeling that this lady, whoever she was, was not all that meets the eye. She looked like the type of person that a person wouldn't want to mess with or at least that's the feeling Eliot got from the distinct way she stepped into the bar and moved over to the bar to take a seat.<p>

Moments after Katie had entered the bar, five men, dressed in regular street clothes made their way through the bar and took seats at separate tables. If it hadn't been for the haircuts all of the men were sporting, Eliot wouldn't have looked twice but for some reason the haircuts caught his attention. The haircuts weren't distinct mafia haircuts but he had definitely seen the haircuts before he just couldn't put his finger to it and this really bugged him.

He ordered another drink. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped you enjoyed. I'd love to hear what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I actually had some fun writing this chapter. -evil grin- I tried my best with what little time I had (Studying for exams) to make it good. I know that in my last two chapters, I've had grammar mistakes but I tend not to pick them up till after I've published it. Not a good idea, I know but I like to get my stories up as soon as I'm finished them, especially this chapter. I missed the deadline by two days. I was supposed to update over the weekend but couldn't. So here you are. :3I'm also looking for a beta-reader, so if you'd like to be my beta, drop me a message. **

* * *

><p>Hardison sat at his computer table, his fingers gliding across the keyboard, searching up whatever else he could find out about Katie, besides the information they already knew about her. About ten minutes into his search he had found something rather interesting and it didn't take him long before he pressed the button of his communicator in his ear. "Hey guys," he said, his eyes darting back and forth across the computer screen.<p>

"Go ahead Hardison," Nate voice was heard. He had been spending the day in the background while Sophie grifted as she usually did. She had been sent to act as a lawyer to try and gain Judge Mathew's (Katie's brother) trust which wasn't no easy job, especially when she had to make her story as convincing as possible which again was no easy task.

She had made up the false story about how her main goal was to put a man behind bars who she believed deserved it and Judge Mathews had offered her a job straight off the back with no questions asked, telling her that anyone who put their minds to something could accomplish it.

"I tried looking up Katie's early background information but nothing came up, no hometowns, no birth dates, no address' to houses, absolutely nothing besides what we already know, of course," Hardison said, rubbing the back of his head. "She doesn't…" he paused, taking a deep breath before he continued, "exist in any database earlier than last year. No Katie Labelle or a Mathew Labelle," he told them.

"That's pretty suspicious," Parker said.

"You think?" Hardison shook his head.

"Well that would kind of explain the whole no pictures thing in Judge Mathews office," Sophie said.

There was a long silence before Nate finally spoke up after letting out a sigh, "There has to be a reason that they're using false identities," Nate concluded, putting what they had figured out together.

"Beats me, I don't even know what to look up. We haven't found anything on them besides the fact that Katie visits that same bar every night and that her 'brother' is a judge," Hardison said, putting an emphasis on the word brother.

"I guess we'll just have to keep up what we're doing until we figure things out. We need to finish this job," Nate told his team and with that the conversation ended.

* * *

><p>The bar looked like any other bar, tables scattered the left side of the room with four stools per a table and a bar that filled the whole right side of the place. Eliot sat at the same table he had the night before. His light blue eyes scanning the bar for his mark.<p>

He was on his third shot of whiskey. Unlike other people, whiskey didn't seem to have much of an affect on him nor did any other form of alcoholic beverage unless he consumed a lot more but he never got that out of hand. He knew when to quit and that normally was before his head could become foggy.

His head lifted when the door opened. It was ten minutes after ten and finally Katie had stepped into the bar. Her hair was no longer up in a ponytail but hung down her shoulders in loose curls. She wore a black, button-up blouse with a pair of skinny jeans and the same boots as the night before. He watched her as her eyes darted around the bar, her gaze pausing on Eliot for a fraction of a second, a strange glint passing over her eyes for a fraction of a second before she turned her head and walked towards the bar, taking a seat beside a few empty ones.

Eliot took another shot, "Might as well get this over with," he muttered to himself, standing and making his way towards the bar. "Is this seat taken?" he questioned, pausing beside her and giving her one of his sly smiles.

Katie smiled, turning her head to look at him. "Now it is," she said, her voice heavily accented with what seemed like British.

Eliot couldn't help but grin as he took a seat, watching her. Well this was going smoothly. "May I buy you a drink?" he questioned.

She gave a nod, "Gin and Tonic," she said.

He ordered her drink from the bartender along with another shot for himself before turning his attention back to her.

"Twodays" she muttered, her eyes watching the bartender as he made the drinks.

"What?"

She turned her head to look at him, "Two days," she repeated. "It took you two days to get up the courage to buy me a drink."

Well she was observant. "How did you notice?"

She seemed taken aback, laughing slightly, "A new man who walks into a bar tends to get a few looks heading his way, especially one who looks as good as you," she said, smiling at the bartender who had slid them their drinks only moments afterwards. She lifted her glass to her lips and took a sip before placing it down.

Eliot smirked, raising his head so he could down the shot in one go, "So what's a lovely lady like you doing in a place like this?" he questioned.

"I was looking for someone," she answered, her tone of voice changing.

Eliot raised an eyebrow, "Who?" he questioned, still smiling, not allowing the small change to get to him. If something happened, he'd handle himself.

"You see, he killed my brother," she said, acting as if it was the most normal thing in the world, her smile turning into a wide grin. "He was tricky," she chuckled, "but not tricky enough." Eliot knew something was wrong but he wouldn't act unless she made a move. Why did she seem so familiar to him? He didn't know. He could only stare at her and when he didn't say anything she continued, "Ten years, it took me ten years of searching and a stupid plan to get him here but I knew he was smart, I knew he wouldn't come waltzing in here by himself but I was wrong," an evil glint appeared in her eye. "You know what happened?" she questioned, looking at him as she leaned against the bar, cocking her head to the side.

There was something definitely wrong with this girl, "What?" he questioned, keeping his gaze on her.

"He walked into my bar yesterday, can you believe it?" she questioned, making an 'O' with her mouth as if she was in total shock.

Eliot continued to stay silent, not knowing what to say and that's when it dawned on him. Ten years ago, he had been working for a man on a job to steal something huge but the cops had arrived and the man he was working for was shot by his own men and Eliot took off, knowing that if he stayed he'd go to jail even if he could take down almost half of them before he was taken down himself. "Your brother," he muttered. His eyes widened. This was the man's sister but at the time she was so much younger. She had had short blonde hair at the time but he had only seen her once and these two looked nothing alike.

"Ah, bringing the pieces together are you?" she questioned, a wide smirk spreading across her lips. She looked scary which was the only way Eliot could describe her, maybe a little crazy even. "The magic of hair dye," she chuckled.

"Cassandra," Eliot said.

"Yup," she clapped her hands together, "you remembered. Good for you." Her smile quickly disappearing and replaced with a frown. She was definitely not as old as the team had thought she was. She was probably no older than twenty-two at the most.

"Eliot what's wrong?" Nate.

"She knows," Eliot muttered.

"How Eliot," Nate sounded irritated.

"I know her," he hissed.

"Get out of there, Eliot," Nate told him.

"Already on it," Eliot answered and was just about to stand when movement in his side vision caught his attention. There were the same men from last night, now standing up and moving towards the bar, towards him.

"Don't worry, they won't touch you, will you guys?" she questioned, playing with the glass in her hands.

The men paused in mid-stride, taking a step backwards. They looked almost frightened of her.

Eliot gave her one more quick glance before he stood and that's when his vision blurred, stumbling as he tried to take a step but fell onto his hands and knees. He grunted, shaking his head. What was wrong with him? His eyes widened. She drugged him but when? The bartender. He looked up to see the bartender grinning and waving.

"Kind of hard to move when you've had drugs running through your body for the past," she paused, looking up at one of her men who shrugged his shoulders. Her eyes turned into slits, quickly pulling out a hidden gun and shooting the man between the eyes.

"Eliot!" Hardison shouted in his ear, most likely thinking that the shot had been for him.

Eliot gritted his teeth but didn't say anything. "A few minutes, huh?" she finished just as the man collapsed to the ground. She swerved around in her seat, crossing her legs and looking down at Eliot.

Eliot growled, shaking his head as he slowly stood up. He could probably make it down the street before the affects of the drugs took over.

"Eliot, man, what the hell are you still doing in there? We're coming to get you," Hardison warned him.

Cassandra stood up, taking a step forward, "Don't push yourself, we wouldn't want you falling and hurting yourself now," she grinned widely, kicking out her foot, aiming for his head which he caught and flung away, causing her to stagger.

His breathing was becoming louder, his eyes slightly wider then they were before. The vision problem wasn't bothering him. He shot forward, swinging his fists at her, which she blocked with her arms, twisting them and punching him in the face. He stumbled, brushing his hair out of his face. He moved forward, aiming one fist at her and when she blocked he threw his other fist, hitting her in the face. She fell back against the bar and just like that, her expression turned to fury. "You'll pay for that!" she hissed. "Get him!" she shouted but Eliot didn't stay to find out if her men had run at him.

He was out the door in a heartbeat, hurrying down the street. It was dark. No street lights. No people. He could barely see straight, wobbling with every step he took. He swerved, heading in the direction of Nate's place but he swerved to quickly, his vision going black, tripping over his feet and falling to the ground. He could taste blood in his mouth as he gasped for air, rolling over so he could breath.

"There!" he could hear a man shout.

In seconds, two sets of hands seized him by the arms and pulled him to his feet.

"Get him in the van. I'm done playing with him," Cassandra said.

Eliot could feel breath against the side of his face, "You'll regret leaving my brother," Cassandra whispered before he felt a sharp pang in his neck and then nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment, tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I've been quite busy finishing up school and trying to find myself a job for the summer. This chapter is really way over-due and I apologize to all my fellow readers who have been waiting for me to update. So here you are and I hope you enjoy. I also apologize for any grammar errors. I tend not to pick up on any till after it is posted.**

* * *

><p>The team's car pulled up to the bar only moments after Eliot was taken but it was to late. Eliot was already long gone and the team had no way of finding him without some sort of evidence that could point them in the direction of where they took him.<p>

Hardison was the first one out of the car, rushing towards the bar.

"Hardison don't go rushing in," Nate warned the hacker as he stepped out of the car, followed by Sophie and Parker.

"Well, how would you like me to react?" Hardison grumbled but stopped where he was and took a step backwards.

"Keep your head on straight, Hardison. You won't be any good to the team if you die," Nate told him, placing his hand on Hardison's shoulder. "We'll get him back, don't worry, now do your part and go see if you can hack into the camera system around this street," he told him, pointing upwards towards a camera that was looking out towards the street.

"Why?" Hardison questioned, looking confused. He wasn't thinking straight.

"Look Hardison, you have to keep a clear head. We'll find where they took Eliot. Just go see if you can hack into any traffic cameras in this area. Look for any suspicious cars or vans or even trucks," Nate told him.

Hardison nodded his head, trusting Nate." That won't be to hard to do," he said as he turned around and rushed back over to his van and climbed into the back, getting straight to work.

"Parker go see if you can help Hardison with anything," Nate told her though he was more than positive Hardison could handle his task by himself. "Sophie, you're with me," he told her to which she nodded her head.

"Do you think anyone is still here?" Sophie questioned, watching as Nate slowly made his way towards the entrance to the bar, pressing his back up against the side of the wall. "I mean, they did get what they came here for, right and that was Eliot?"

Nate shook his head, "We don't know if that's all they wanted," he told her, motioning her to come stand beside him to which she did. This would have been Eliot's job, to take out whoever was on the other side of the door if they posed a threat against the rest of the team but he wasn't here so that meant that it was now their job to take care of it. Nate shook his head, "You can't be to careful but follow my lead," he told her.

"What are we going to do?" she questioned.

"What we do best," he grinned, fixing his shirt before he pushed open the door and stepped into the bar. The bar looked the way it should. Nothing looked out of place. No signs of any struggle but he had a pretty good feeling that the bartender would have sought to it that the bar was ready for business as soon as their objective was taken care of.

The bartender was busy behind the counter, busying himself with wiping the counters clean. "What can I get for you two?" the bartender questioned, raising his head to look at them before he motioned for them to take a seat at the bar to which they did.

"Don't tell me you forgot who we are?" Sophie said, leaning back in her seat with confidence. "Cassandra will not be at all pleased about this," she finished, shaking her head as she turned to look at Nate who was busy looking at the alcohol that was only literally inches away from him. Sophie had hated it when Nathan finally stopped drinking because it made him a little scary but she had gotten used to it. It had been for his own good. His drinking habits had gotten to far out of hand.

The bartender raised an eyebrow, looking the two of them over but no signs of recognition showed on his face, "Of course I know who you are," he lied.

Sophie smiled, nodding her head as she leaned forward, propping her elbows on the counter. "We were busy running some small errands for her and were told to come straight here when we were finished but to our surprise, she's no longer here nor is anyone else," she said, waving her hand around to show just this.

The bartender nodded his head, "She finished what she came here to do pretty quickly. I can't believe how easy it was to take that man down," he laughed, shaking his head.

Sophie had to hold back a gasp. No, she had to keep herself calm. She had a pretty good feeling that Eliot was still alive. It wasn't that easy to take down their hitter.

"Could you possibly tell us where the new hideout is?" Nate questioned, looking up at the bartender." I mean, we'd really hate to get on her bad side, you know?"

They could see a shiver run through the bartender, nodding his head, "Yeah, I know how it is," he told them.

"So would you be able to help us out?" Sophie asked, hopefully.

The bartender frowned, shaking his head, "Sorry, I work for her but she never gives me that sort of information…" he paused, his eyebrows raised questioningly. "I thought you would know that," he finished.

"Yes, of course, it just slipped the mind," Nate told him, hoping that that would be enough to stop the bartender from asking anymore questions that they probably couldn't answer.

The bartender tilted his head to the side, rubbing his chin, "You know, now that I think about it, I don't remember seeing you two before. Who exactly are you guy?" he asked, moving quickly to reach for something but Nate was faster. He grabbed hold of the bartender's head and slammed it into the counter, knocking the man out.

"Guess that means he really doesn't know where they took Eliot," Nate shrugged his shoulders, turning his head to look at Sophie who looked a little shocked.

It took a moment for Sophie to compose herself before she stood up and made her way around the bar, paying close attention to the ground and the tables. "Seeing as that idea is out we should probably take a look around the bar before we head back out," she suggested.

Nate nodded his head, "Good idea," he said as he moved around the bar, looking for anything that jumped out at him.

"Nate, you should probably take a look at this," Sophie said after a few minutes of complete silence.

"What is it?" Nate turned around from where he was looking and quickly headed over to Sophie who was now kneeling over something that was on the ground. "What is it?" he repeated.

"Blood," was the one word that left her mouth.

"Whose?" Nate said, moving around Sophie to get a better look.

"I'm not sure. It's recent though it looks like someone was trying to mop it clean. There's a lot of blood, meaning whoever it belongs to is more than likely no longer alive," Sophie explained.

"Its not Eliot's," Nate said, quickly, answering the question that he was sure Sophie was going to ask next.

"How can you be sure?"

"Eliot would never let himself go down in whatever fight took place here," he stated, matter-of-factly before he turned around and headed towards the door. "We're done here, we should get going."

* * *

><p>It was the sudden cold air that bit into his skin that brought him out of the clouding fog. He stirred, trying his best to get his head straight to stop the fog from taking him right back under. He didn't know how long he had been out but he had a good feeling that it had been a while.<p>

He let out a soft groan, the small sound causing his throat to burn like fire, when he tried to move his hand to no avail. His breathing grew harsh as he tried his best to breath normally again but it was hard, the air entering his lungs only caused it to burn that much more.

He took in a small breath, stilling his movements, trying once again to calm himself down. He was no good to himself if he ended up passing out again.

_Just take it slow. _He thought, his breathing slowing down, causing his throat to no longer hurting. He tried once more, this time only clenching and unclenching his fists but as far as movement went, that was it. It took him about minute to finally realize why he was unable to move his hands, after concentrating a little more. His hands were bound together by what he presumed was a chain. His feet couldn't feel the ground so he knew he was dangling from the ceiling, low or high? He did not know.

_Open your eyes._ He thought and with that he slowly opened them to nothing but darkness, which confused him. That was not right, something was definitely wrong. He let himself blink a few times before finally understanding that something was covering his vision. _A blindfold?_ More than likely.

What had happened? His eyebrows knitted together as he tried to think about what had happened … No not Katie, Cassandra. She had drugged him but before he had been able to get away, her men, the ones that worked under her had grabbed him and now he was there… Wherever that was exactly.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He had to get out of there. He had to get back to Nate and the others but first he knew that he would have to take care of Cassandra.

He sucked in a deep breath as he lifted himself up slowly, using his arms to pull himself up, grabbing hold of the chain that was in between his hands and in one movement he dropped, tugging on the chain but it did no good, the only thing he got out of it was a world of hurt.

Eliot was just about to try it again when the sound of a door sliding open stopped him, making him go silent and limp, allowing his head to drop. Might as well play dead until he figured out how he was going to get out of the situation.

_"Take a key and lock her up,"_ A female was singing, footsteps drawing near as she continued, "_lock her up, lock her up_," the footsteps paused, the sound of giggles echoing throughout the room before the footsteps resumed. The female's voice was getting closer and closer and he had to fight the urge not to say or do anything that would give his act up."_ Take a key and lock her up, my fair lady._" The song ended and the person, whoever it was, was standing only a few feet away from him.

"Did you know my own men used to sing that about me?" It was Cassandra, he should have guessed but he didn't answer her questioning. "They used to sing it whenever they thought I wasn't around," she explained.

He could imagine her tilting her head to the side as she whistled a random tune. "Oh, you're no fun. I know you're awake," she paused, another giggle echoing around the room. "Don't make me stab you," she said in a singsong voice and with that her footsteps rushed forward.

He sucked in a breath, feeling something cold press against his abdomen. _A knife. _He had to fight back the urge to flinch back away from it. "Come on," she tapped the knife against him.

There was no point in staying silent if that meant all he was going to get out of it was a slashed open stomach. "What?" his voice was low but it held a lot of anger or so he hoped.

"I was right," she giggled once again, pulling the knife away from his stomach and he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. "Just kidding," she said, happily as she brought the knife back to his abdomen.

Eliot drew in a breath, his eyes shutting tight as the knife began to cut into his skin and then was yanked harshly sideways, drawing blood from the hitter with no effort at all. He bit his lip. There was no way this crazy nut job was going to get a reaction out of him over such a small wound. He had been through worst.

"Beautiful," Cassandra said, cold fingertips pressing against the wound and on instincts Eliot jerked back, trying to protect himself but Cassandra wouldn't have it because as soon as he did that her fingertips dug into the wound, causing pain to explode within Eliot's body, his breathing once again coming out harshly. "Don't ruin the fun now," she tsked before she released him.

"Cassandra," a male's voice came from nowhere.

"What!" shouted Cassandra, not at all pleased by the sudden disruption but regardless of the fun she was having Eliot could hear her footsteps retreat and then a door somewhere far off close.

With that Eliot allowed himself to submit to the darkness that was threatening to pull him back under.


	5. Chapter 5

****A/N: I don't know how many of you guys will see this but I apologize for updating the wrong story/chapter as chapter six here. x.x I apologize. I didn't realize what I did till a few minutes afterwards. This story will be updated shortly. Sorry for the inconvenience. ****

**Ahhhh... It took me way to long to update this story and I apologize for that. ****My sister was the one who talked me into updating this story so here I am. I will try to update again later on this week.**

**Thank you everyone for reading. :3**

* * *

><p>Freezing cold water splashed Eliot into consciousness. He had to fight hard not to allow himself to succumb to the darkness that threatened to take him back under. His whole body ached and not just where the crazy bitch had slashed up his abdomen but his arms too which had been in the same position above his head for far to long.<p>

He sputtered, coughing up salty water that had found its way into his mouth. His body tensed, feeling the presence of someone else in the room, watching him. _Dammit Eliot, of course there is someone else here. Calm yourself._ He hissed at himself and at once he went silent, not moving. He wasn't going to show any more weakness.

"I was starting to think you were never going to wake up," Yeah, it was definitely Cassandra again.

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times, wanting to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. His blindfold had been removed from his eyes. When exactly? He did not know nor did he even care. He felt a little more at ease now that he had his vision and he could now see his surroundings a little more clearly though the salt water wasn't helping him at all. His eyes were stinging, tearing up at the corners as they tried to flush out the salt, his vision blurry.

He closed his eyes. If he could rub at his eyes he would but seeing as his hands were chained firmly above his head that was no option, besides he had a pretty damn good idea where he was. He was in a warehouse of some sort with big crates stacked up on top of each other on either side of the room. He took a deep breath, taking in the different scents that surrounded the room. The smell of something rotting as well as a stronger scent of salt made his nose scrunch up in disgust before relaxing. _The ocean_? He thought, trying his best to ignore the scent of whatever was rotting. He was more than likely close to the coastline but how close he did not know.

"Hey, hey, hey," Cassandra clucked her tongue, drawing his attention back to her. He slowly opened his eyes, looking upon the woman who was responsible for him being chained to the ceiling. She had her hair swept back into another high ponytail, her outfit consisting of almost the same attire she had wore to the bar the first time he had seen her. His eyes became slits, glaring at her, his fists clenching as he swung his body towards her, with every intentions of lashing out at her. She giggled, clapping her hands together as she jumped up and down. "It looks like you still have fight in you," she grinned widely, leaning forward as if daring Eliot to try it again.

He growled low in his throat but didn't stop glaring at her. He wouldn't try lashing out at her again, having a very bad feeling that she would do something to him again and if he couldn't protect himself or fight back then there was no point in getting himself killed. He needed to keep his mind calm and not do something stupid.

"Then again I could kill you but then that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" Cassandra questioned, turning her head to look away as if someone had caught her attention. "No definitely not. We want him to suffer, don't we?" she nodded her head as if someone had answered her that Eliot couldn't hear.

Eliot turned his head to look off in the direction Cassandra was looking in but saw absolutely nothing. His eyebrows knitted together before he let out a soft groan. This chick was really crazy.

"Just like my brother suffered," her head snapped back, giving Eliot a once over. Eliot quickly returned his attention back to her to which she shook her head, "We can't shoot him. What if the bullet hits an artery?" she paused before rolling her eyes, letting out a sigh. "You know how crappy my shot is. I might just let my hand slip and kill him," she paused, turning her head to look away, glaring as if someone had said something she didn't quite like.

How long was this going to last? Eliot closed his eyes, willing himself not to get pissed off.

"What if I just cut him up a bit? Do you think that'll work?" He could hear her footsteps coming towards him. He slowly opened his eyes to see her face mere inches from his own. "Because I think that'll do quite lovely," she grinned widely. She lowered her gaze, looking down at the wound she had made hours ago. It was now caked with dried blood, having closed itself up. "How does it feel?" she giggled, reaching out to touch it but as soon as her fingertips touched it, Eliot flinched backwards. She raised her head to look back up at him. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

"You don't say," he growled.

Cassandra clucked her tongue, shaking her head, "I can make you hurt so much more," she said proudly. "All it takes is a knife and that's it," she lowered her hand from the wound, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out what looked to be a butterfly knife. "I really do love these things, don't you?" she questioned, taking one of the two parts into her hand before flipping it, revealing a sharp knife. Yes, it was definitely a butterfly knife.

He lowered his gaze, looking down at his feet, not wanting to look at the knife that would soon find itself embedded into his stomach or another part of his body. He bit his lip. He had to think of something. He had to find a way to stop her but what. His eyes slowly widened. Why hadn't he thought about it before? His feet weren't chained to the ground. A small smirk crossed his lips. There was no way she was pulling a knife on him again. It was a stupid idea but at least it would stop her for a few minutes. He slowly raised his head once more to meet her gaze. "You've made three mistakes," he said, almost confidently.

His words caught Cassandra off guard, having not expected him to say anything to her. She cocked an eyebrow at him, frowning. "And what is that?" she questioned.

"One, you were stupid enough to let me live," Putting an emphasis on each of his words. "Two, you didn't chain my feet to the ground," he said, grabbing hold of the chain above his head tightly, causing his fists to whiten. She lowered her gaze to look down at his feet, the look of confusion written all over her face before she finally realized what exactly he was planning to do. "And three." Her eyes widened, raising her head to look back up at him. "You stood way to close," he swung forward, lifting up both of his feet at the same time, kicking her straight in the face.

She was thrown backwards, her back connecting with the hard cement first with a loud smack before her head connected, causing her to gasp out as the air left her lungs. "Doesn't feel to great now does it?" Eliot questioned, his cockiness returning. To Eliot's relief the knife now lay halfway across the room. There was no way she would get up and retrieve it or so he hoped. She would be pissed off but at least she didn't have the knife.

She laid there for what seemed like forever, Eliot's gaze never leaving her.

"That wasn't very nice." She slowly rose, her chest lifting from the ground first before her head snapped forward, her eyes becoming slits, glaring at Eliot, blood dripping down from her split open lip to which she made no move to wipe it away. She slowly stood, leaning forward slightly, spitting a glob of blood at the ground. Eliot didn't say anything, just watched her. "Do you really want to die that badly?" she questioned.

Now she was angry. _Good job Eliot. Piss off the psycho. _He thought, mentally punching himself. He was running out of ideas. He couldn't get himself free but if he didn't think of something quick, Cassandra would definitely cause him a lot of pain and that's when it hit him, he could find something to distract her… But what? His gaze shifted around the room. "How did you know I would come?" he questioned, returning his attention back to her.

"Come?" she repeated, not understanding what Eliot had meant by the question. She cocked her head to the side, waiting for him to explain further.

Eliot had to fight back the urge to roll his eyes, clenching his fists. She really was a child trapped in a women's body. "How did you know I would go to the bar?"

Something in Cassandra's eyes sparked before she plopped down on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest, like she was getting ready to tell a very long story that Eliot really didn't want to hear. "I never stopped looking for you after you killed my brother but no matter how hard I looked, I just couldn't find where you had run off to," she went silent for a moment, waiting for Eliot to say something but when he didn't, she continued, a grin slowly creeping across her lips. "It took years but my men finally heard rumors that you were now back in the city, playing the roll of the good guy, stealing from the bad and giving back to the good," she spat the last part out.

"That still doesn't explain…" He was caught off when Cassandra's hand suddenly shot up in the air.

"Let me finish," she hissed, turning her head to look away from him in the same direction she had been looking in before. "I told you he was rude," she said, nodding her head. "First he kicks me and then he interrupts," she turned her head to look back up at him. "Anyways, the rest was complete luck. I had to come up with a way to get you and whoever you were working with to notice me so…"

"You came up with the whole court thing," Eliot finished her sentence.

She giggled, nodding her head, "Right you are," she leaned backwards, pressing her hands against the ground so she wouldn't fall.

"So you did all that to get me here."

Cassandra nodded her head, "Well at first I wasn't sure you would even catch word of what I was doing," she shrugged her shoulders, "but it all worked out in the end. You're here now and that's all that counts."

Now Eliot rolled his eyes, "Good job," he said.

"I know, I'm actually quite proud of myself," she patted herself on the shoulder before she stood up. "Because no matter what your friends are probably not going to find you and that means more fun for me," she said. "But I must take my leave for now. I'll be back later to get my revenge on you for kicking my face," she said, turning around and strutting off towards the door. "By the way," she paused, reaching down for the gun that was tucked away against her hip. "Don't you ever try that again," she hissed, turning around, swinging out her hand and aiming it at Eliot.

Eliot eyes slowly widened but before he could react or try to get out of the way, Cassandra pulled the trigger and with a loud bang, the bullet whizzed through the air, embedding itself in Eliot's right shoulder. "Or I might just let my hand slip."


End file.
